


almost a sleepless night.

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: MacCready spends a night in a bed. Someone joins.Note: Before you read, I've only played Fallout 4. I've not even seen a single second of Fallout 3. I could be wrong, or I could possibly be as close to the truth as I can be with little to no experience. All I know is that MacCready is in Fallout 3 and I wanted to write kid MacCready. I might go back and edit this when I do get to play Fallout 3.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Lucy (Fallout)
Kudos: 1





	almost a sleepless night.

On one of the rare occasions that MacCready had actually let himself lay in bed on his side, gun untucked from his body, armour, jacket, and scarf discarded from his body, and the hard hat sat on the floor next to the bed. He hadn't gone to sleep yet, something tugging him awake and when he'd felt the bed dip and turned to face an 11 year old, hair matted from sleep, but tears streaming fresh down her face, he couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason.

MacCready usually found a kid or two in his bed at night, so it wasn't a bother to him, but this girl, she hadn't come to him before. She kept to herself, and only herself. But she was troubled, and a mayor doesn't let down his people, he opened his arms, and she crawled into his embrace.

He'd never taken the time to learn her name or where she came from, because well, she seemed like the sort of person to evade the questions all together. And she did. But It didn't matter at the moment anyways, right now, he was big brother and beloved mayor who cares for anyone and anything.

MacCready laid on his back, the girl tucked into his right side, her left arm draped over his stomach and holding him close, as he pulled her closer too. The girl laid the side of her face on his shoulder, sniffling and hiccuping. And truth be told, he doesn't mind when his t-shirt is wet with snot and tears, (no matter how sticky and gross it feels) just very happy that he can bring a single person contentment, or comfort of some sort.

"Lucy." It was whispered so quietly MacCready almost didn't hear it until he looked down, pretty green eyes looking back up at him. "I'm sure you know me." He replied, and Lucy nods, squirming to pull her right arm up under her to lay on her side. He didn't mind that her hair tickled his arm, just carefully brushed the strands down and rubbing her back as her head moved to look down their bodies. He could tell she had fallen asleep.

When MacCready woke there was another kid, next to him, holding his hips as if he'd leave if the boy let go. Lucy was still there warm against him. He smiled. Atleast he knew her name. It was a pretty name.


End file.
